Rosas Rojas
by carlotaaa
Summary: Bella es nueva en el instituto. No conoce a nadie. Pero de pronto aparecerá alguien que le alborotará todos los planes que tiene. Amor. Todos Humanos. ExB


**Rosas Rojas.**

-Mira, ahí está la panda de Edward Cullen. A esos ni te acerques. Son los que se saltan las clases y siempre están haciendo payasadas- pronunció Jessica en un ligero susurro. Dirigí una rápida mirada y pude ver que había un chico de pelo cobrizo que no me quitaba el ojo de encima, me ruborice y enseguida tropecé con un escalón- Mira por dónde vas. Si empiezas así el primer día te ganaras la reputación de torpe.

Recogí mis libros y seguimos andando. No volví a mirar hacia allí, pero algo me decía que él seguía mirándome.

Entramos en la clase de Biología cinco minutos tarde pues Jessica me había estado enseñado el instituto. Solo quedaba un sitio libre en esa clase. Y era al lado de Edward, que vestía una chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros ajustados. El pelo exageradamente engominado y escondido detrás de la oreja, un cigarro, que tenía pinta de llevar ahí siglos.

El profesor me instó a sentarme para empezar la clase rápidamente. Desparramé mis libros encima de la mesa y mire a mi compañero. Bien. No me quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Hola, soy Bella- saludé sin mirarle directamente a los ojos. Él, sin embargo, hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza y siguió mirándome.

La hora pasó sin problemas y, digamos, que rápida. Él no me dirigía palabra y yo no pensaba dirigirle ninguna tampoco.

Me junté con Jessica rápidamente, que acercó su rostro a centímetros del mío.

-Vaya, vaya- comenzó con tono receloso- parece que le gustas al chico malote.

-¿Yo? Imposible. Pero si acabo de llegar…

-Pues que no se te ocurra acercarte a él, porque es mío.- chillo con furia, aunque nadie prestó atención pues debía ser normal que ella chillara.

-No sabía que estabais saliendo- contesté de mala gana.

-Y no lo hacemos, pero pronto será mío y tú no tendrás nada que hacer.- sentenció dándose la vuelta y yéndose por el pasillo.

Desde ese momento entendí que no debía tratar con ella porque me haría más mal que bien. Abrí la taquilla para hacer el cambio de libros pero una vocecilla me asaltó por detrás.

-Parece que te has metido con Jessica.

-Emm… No… yo no…

-Está bien. No te preocupes.- volvió a hablar la vocecilla, que era representada por una chica bajita y con pinta de duendecillo.- Hola, soy Alice Cu… Solo Alice.

-Bella.- Me limité a contestar.

Pasé todo el día al lado de Alice, que prometía ser una chica alegre y extrovertida que no tenía problema en pasearse conmigo por el instituto. Me explicó todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de los profesores y de las clases. Y, sobre todo de las pandillas que ya habían formadas.

Me enteré de que Jessica pertenecía a la de las animadoras y que no era aconsejable acercarse si no querías acabar como ellas. Y me lo contó todo acerca de ese tal Edward Cullen. Que no parecía tan malo como lo pintaban y empezaba a gustarme un poco más.

Al final del día Alice me dejó sola porque teníamos clases separadas.

Vi aparecer a Jessica por el final del pasillo, rodeada de todo el equipo de animadoras. Una de ellas se chocó conmigo al pasar por mi lado y se me cayeron los libros al suelo. Me apresure en recogerlos y cuando me levanté, vi delante de mí una figura alta y robusta. Edward Cullen.

-Hola.- dije secamente.

Él volvió a recurrir a su gesto de cabeza.

-¿Quieres algo? Ya llego tarde a clase.

-Lo siento, no quiero distraerte. –dijo con una voz aterciopelada que me hizo estremecer, aunque había un tono chulesco en ella- Pero quiero presentarme por que antes no me has dado ocasión.

-Por si te consuela ya sé cómo te llamas, cuántos años tienes y por qué te saltas las clases.- dije para finalizar antes la conversación. No pude reprimir un gemido por el peso de los libros en mis brazos.

-Vaya, pareces muy bien informada sobre mí- replicó él. Yo me ruboricé- ¿Quién te lo ha contado todo? Ah por cierto, no me salto las clases, es que no sé dónde están.- dijo con ironía.

Eso me hizo soltar una carcajada no demasiado ruidosa. Al fin y al cabo tenía sentido del humor. Aunque no dejaba de inspirarme miedo, al mismo tiempo que me atraía cada partícula de él.

-Déjame que te ayude- me pidió después de un rato en silencio. Empezamos a andar hacia la clase de algebra. La ultima del día.

-¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo? Quiero decir, hay cientos de chicas mejores que yo ahí fuera. Mira a Jessica, se muere por estar contigo. Además, no creo que tengamos mucho en común. A mí me gusta leer.

-Bueno, yo leo el periódico- contestó él.

-Me gusta venir a clase.

-Y a mí saltármelas.- replicó Edward.

-En los días de lluvia me gusta tirarme en el sofá y ver una película.

-A mi protagonizarlas.- dijo metafóricamente.

-Me gusta el verde.

-A mí el azul.

-Soy fan de ese actor que sale por la tele.

-Y yo de su novia.

-Me gustaría mudarme a Italia.

-A mí a cualquier parte del mundo. Sin excepción.

-Me gusta que me regalen flores.

-Y a mí regalarlas.

-Me gusta que me susurren al oído cosas bonitas.

-Y a mí susurrarlas.- dijo esto con el rostro apenas a centímetros del mío.- ¿Ves? No somos tan diferentes.- Entonces se fue con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me quede paralizada en el mismo sitio y di por inútil el intento de llegar a la última clase, así que me fui a casa.

Rehúse el intento de mi padre de hablar conmigo sobre el primer día de clase y subí a mi habitación, todavía consternada por la escena de antes. Le había contado mis secretos más íntimos a alguien a quien no conocía y que, encima, tenía la peor fama del instituto.

Tampoco baje a cenar esa noche y, al día siguiente, apenas desayune nada. Me fui tan deprisa como pude al colegio. Necesitaba verle otra vez para dejarle claro que no debía contarle nada a nadie.

Cuando baje del coche, enseguida me asaltó Alice. Quien me recibió con una sonrisa y una chica a su lado. Al parecer, se llamaba Rosalie. Era muy guapa. Rubia y de ojos azules. Me di cuenta de que detrás de él había una gran figura robusta que masticaba chicle, vestida también con una chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros. Genial. Otro de la pandilla. Se llamaba Emmett McCarthy y, por lo visto, salía con Rosalie. Nos dirigimos los cuatro a clase de español.

Allí me encontré con Edward, que se sentaba al fondo del aula, solo.

-Hola.- salude secamente. Volvió a dirigirme su particular gesto de cabeza.

Me senté con él a pesar de que no quería. Y deje los libros con suavidad sobre la mesa. Donde, inesperadamente, había una rosa roja. La cogí y la olí. Sin dificultad supe de quien era.

-Gracias.- dije, inspirando una vez más para captar su olor.

La hora pasó. Edward y yo nos lanzábamos miradas aunque sin decir nada. Cuando acabó la clase, él impidió que yo me levantara.

-Por si lo quieres saber, se lo he contado a todo el mundo. Forma parte de mi plan para conquistarte.

Lo vi alejarse. No le di importancia a su comentario porque sabía que era mentira.

Al fin llegó la hora de la comida. Me dirigí a la cafetería. En toda la mañana no había visto a nadie excepto a Jessica que me había lanzado un par de miradas fulminantes que me acobardaron por completo.

Cogí mi comida y me senté en una mesa vacía. Al principio no parecía que nadie se fuese a sentar conmigo pero apareció Rosalie acompañada de Emmett, que me miraba con expresión asqueada. Luego llegó Alice.

-Uff!- bufó soltando la bandeja de mala gana.- Si hubierais estado conmigo en la clase de historia seguro que todavía os duraría el soponcio.- Nos reímos todos.

A lo lejos vi como Edward entraba en la cafetería y sonreía a alguien que parecía estar en la otra punta de la sala. Jessica se le acercó por detrás dándole un abrazo. Eso me enfureció y tuve que apartar la vista para no salir disparada a por ella.

Media hora después ella todavía seguía pegada a Edward. Restregándose y echándome una mirada de vez en cuando. Entonces no pude soportarlo más y me fui de la cafetería corriendo. Por detrás oía unos pasos que me seguían.

-¡Espera, Bella!- era él.

Me pare en seco. Me cogió de la muñeca, me dio la vuelta y me besó.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, Bueno. Aquí estoy con algo nuevo. De momento es una One-shoot pero si queréis puedo continuarlo. Lo que vosotros digáis.<strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Queréis que lo continúe? **

**Dejad reviews contestando a las preguntas.**

**Besos carlotaaa.**


End file.
